Detour
by PSU93Girl
Summary: After wrapping up a successful hot call, Jules and Sam bring the SUV back to HQ. By way of a slight detour. Definitely rated M so it's not for the faint of heart.


_A/N: This story popped into my head during a recent long run and it wouldn't go away. I made the mistake of telling Trish about it, and she hounded me until I had no choice but to write it._

_Let me state right away that I know this scenario would never occur. Jules and Sam are far too professional to allow it. But, as you'll see, they are not on the job during the crucial time period. So maybe, just maybe, we can all suspend our disbelief a little and enjoy the ride. So to speak…_

_Oh yeah, and it's M. You've been warned._

_I have not gained ownership of _Flashpoint_, any of its characters, or Chevrolet. Though I do own a 2012 Chevy Equinox. And I love it._

* * *

"Sam," Jules Callaghan panted while looking up at the blond-haired, blue-eyed man whose half-naked body was currently pressing her own—equally half-naked—body into the back seat of the Suburban.

"Hmm?" Sam Braddock replied, hovering on the edge of control and unable to verbalize anything more.

"We really shouldn't be doing this. Not here."

She knew it was a futile attempt to bring things to a halt. They were both far beyond the point of no return and neither wanted to stop. But Jules felt it was her duty to at least voice the thought.

"You're right Jules," Sam said, pressing a kiss to her chin, "We shouldn't be doing this." Another kiss, this one to her cheek. "Especially not here." And he captured her lips with his as he pushed into her in one long, slow, smooth stroke. She gasped into his mouth as he filled her. He took the invitation her parted lips offered, his tongue leisurely tracing her lips before connecting with the tip of her tongue. The touch sent sparks shooting through both of them.

* * *

_A little earlier…_

Team One was wrapping up a successful but very trying hot call. The need for more information had left the team's members spread out over a 6-block radius. They all breathed a huge sigh of relief when through their headsets they heard Sarge say "Subject in Custody," meaning the call was over and so was their shift.

Ed started directing the team from his Sierra position once the situation was resolved. Jules was at the subject's workplace, gathering information from his coworkers. Spike was in the truck providing eyes into the subject's movements. Raf was covering Greg in the parking garage where it had all ended, and Sam was perched close by, providing the team with another option should negotiation prove unsuccessful.

"Team, let's all go home. I'm exhausted and I know the rest of you are too. Let's get some sleep and we'll debrief in the morning," Ed said as he worked his way back to one of the SRU SUVs.

"Copy that Eddie, and great work team!" Greg's voice was next in their headsets. "Spike, Raf is on his way to you. Eddie, you come get me. Jules, Sam will be by to get you."

"Copy that," 5 tired voices replied.

"Your chariot awaits, ma'am," Sam said with a smirk as Jules opened the passenger door of the Suburban and climbed inside.

"Let's get out of here," Jules said, her voice and expression betraying her exhaustion. "That was crazy!"

"You did great Jules; Sarge never would've been able to talk him down without the intel you got from his boss."

"Thanks Sam. Now let's take this truck back to HQ and go home."

"Copy that," Sam replied, fully intending to do just that. It had been a week full of hot calls and they still had one more day before the team had an off-shift day.

After a block or 2, when they were stopped at a red light, Sam caught a glimpse of Jules as she relaxed against her seat. The moon was shining through the window and the faint glow it gave her face cause a familiar stirring between his legs. He smiled as he took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to her palm. Their crazy week meant they'd gone home and fallen right to sleep as soon as their heads hit their respective pillows. Some nights they'd even been too tired to cuddle.

The light changed and Sam brought their joined hands down to his thigh as they continued on their way back to HQ. Jules shifted in her seat so she was facing him and her free hand traced small circles over his thigh near where their joined hands rested. He looked over and smiled at her before returning his attention to the road.

At the next red light Jules leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. When she tried to pull away his free hand gently pulled her head back towards him and kissed her fully on the lips. He smiled at her moan as his hand massaged her neck.

At the next intersection Sam turned right instead of left and Jules looked at him with a question in her eyes.

"Sam?"

He didn't answer, and as he drove he guided her hand so it was resting on the inside of his thigh. He was sure she could feel the growing bulge between his legs and when he surreptitiously stole a glance at her he could see her eyes beginning to glow with passion. When she shifted slightly in her seat he knew she was becoming aroused too.

Jules watched as Sam turned into a park that had closed hours ago. It was deserted, dark, and provided the perfect amount of privacy. She leaned closer to Sam, kissed his cheek, and whispered in his ear, "What's your plan here, Soldier?"

Sam slowly drove into an area of the park that was surrounded by trees on 3 sides. He parked the SUV before turning to Jules. "Come on in the back and I'll show you," he teased, his fingers lightly tracing her jawline, down her neck, and inside the collar of her shirt to her collarbone. His touch sent shivers down her body and she pouted when he turned to exit the SUV.

She watched as he made his way to the back and opened the cargo compartment. He removed all the extra gear that remained in place, pausing to look at Jules as she watched him. When he was almost finished she joined him and followed suit, smiling when their neatly piled gear was lined up in the back of the Suburban.

Sam closed the back gate and took Jules's hand in his own. He pulled her close, the fingers of his free hand tangling in her hair as their lips met again. Their kisses were deep and full of passion, and when he pulled away she whimpered. He rested his forehead against hers as his fingers found the buttons of her uniform top. He unbuttoned the shirt with one hand while the other untucked it. He pulled her close to him by her waist, grinding his erection against her as he kissed her once more.

Jules felt like she was going to burst as her small fingers made quick work of his uniform shirt, untucking and unbuttoning it in record speed. She pressed tightly against him and started to walk him back towards the back door of the SUV. He obediently followed, their lips never breaking contact, until they reached the door. Jules opened it and climbed in and waited for Sam to follow her.

"We're like a couple of teenagers here, Jules," Sam said, laughing, "But it's been such a long week I really don't care!"

Their shirts were gone before they hit the back seat, leaving them both in their t-shirts. Jules pulled Sam down to her and as she kissed him she cupped his growing erection and lightly squeezed, causing him to buck his hips towards her. She smiled as he groaned into her mouth.

Sam pushed Jules back until she was lying on the seat. He unbuckled her belt and opened her pants, his hands running under her t-shirt to massage her sides and lower back as she squirmed beneath him. He smiled as her hands found his belt and then hissed as he found his own pants down around his hips and her hand grasping his hardening cock.

"You've been waiting a long time, haven't you Soldier?" Jules said as she began to lightly stroke him. His head fell to the side against the seat as she traced the ridge below his tip with her finger, spreading the precum that had begun leaking from him.

"It feels like a lifetime, Jules," he replied when she slowed her motions. He pulled her shoes, socks, and pants off before lightly stroking her soaked panties with his fingertips. He leaned down to fully remove his own shoes, socks, and pants.

Sam stretched out so his body was fully atop Jules, leaning down to kiss her as his fingers brushed her hair out of her face. He kissed her, slow and deep, their tongues mingling as their hips ground against each other. Sam pulled his boxers off before ridding Jules of her panties and fitting himself between her legs.

"Sam," Jules panted while looking up at the blond-haired, blue-eyed man whose half-naked body was currently pressing her own—equally half-naked—body into the back seat of the Suburban.

"Hmm?" Sam replied, hovering on the edge of control and unable to verbalize anything more.

"We really shouldn't be doing this. Not here."

She knew it was a futile attempt to bring things to a halt. They were both far beyond the point of no return and neither wanted to stop. But Jules felt it was her duty to at least voice the thought.

"You're right Jules," Sam said, pressing a kiss to her chin, "We shouldn't be doing this." Another kiss, this one to her cheek. "Especially not here." And he captured her lips with his as he pushed into her in one long, slow, smooth stroke. She gasped into his mouth as he filled her. He took the invitation her parted lips offered, his tongue leisurely tracing her lips before connecting with the tip of her tongue. The touch sent sparks shooting through both of them.

"Oh God, Sam," Jules panted as he slowly worked his way into a rhythm. The Suburban was roomy but it did restrict their movement somewhat. She wrapped her legs around his hips and met his every stroke with one of her own.

"I've missed you, Jules," Sam panted as he continued to build her to release. He could feel her warm wetness surrounding his cock and when he felt the first little flutters of her orgasm he slammed into her, their pubic bones coming together. When he reached down to stroke her clit she gasped and fell apart in his arms. Her whole body shook as she gasped and panted his name.

When her breathing slowed a bit she reached up and pulled Sam down to her. "Come on Soldier, it's your turn," she whispered in his ear as she reached between them to stroke his balls. He groaned against her mouth as she kissed him and coaxed him into a hard, fast rhythm. When she heard his breathing quicken she knew he was close. She continued meeting him stroke for stroke until she heard the moans of pleasure that always preceded the warm feeling of his cum emptying inside her. And when his thumb somehow found her clit, she followed him.

Sam collapsed on top of Jules and they both lay panting for a few minutes. When their breathing returned to normal Sam leaned down to kiss her and smooth the sweat-soaked hair out of her face.

"Wow," he said, "you're amazing Jules."

"You're not bad yourself, Soldier," she said. "But don't you think we should get the SUV back to HQ?"

"Really? I thought we could just stay here and sneak back in early tomorrow morning before the rest of the team gets there…"

"Well, Sam, we could do that, or we could high tail it back to HQ, pick up my Jeep, and pick up where we left off back at home. In our nice…" she kissed his forehead, "comfortable…" she kissed his cheek, "bed…" she pressed a deep kiss to his lips. "It's up to you, Soldier!"

Sam scrambled to find their clothing. They both dressed and were on their way back to HQ in a matter of minutes.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Jules?"

"How are we going to keep a straight face while riding in this SUV every day?"

Sam laughed. "I have faith, Jules!"

* * *

_So there it is. I thought it was cute, definitely not something that would ever happen but still fun. Hope you liked it!_


End file.
